Nameless and pointless slash
by Lusikka
Summary: zosanlu zoroxsanjixluffy Pretty pointless slash on Going Merry Go. The raiting might go up later


_**'Nameless and pointless slash'**_

Zoro groaned in his sleep as he felt something grawling on his stomach. He didn't have the energy to go and swat it away with his hand, so he would let it be until it would annoy him too much. But if it continued like this he couldn't get any sleep. He was feeling really drowzy for the whole day since he had had the last watch for the night, and after that they had been attacked by some really weak pirates that couldn't be even called an opponent.

The things on his stomach moved again, like it was trying to get under his shirt What ever could it be? The sun was shining so nicely and warmly, and ther surpricingly wasn't any fights going on on Going Merry Go, so it was silent too. Perfect for long and nice nap. The thing on his stomach moved again, like climbing towards his chest. Zoro could feel his eyebrow twiching. A really familiar giggle could be heard from the thing, and immediately Zoro knew who it was. He lazily opened one of his eyes to see the infamous grin of strawhat pirate's captain.

"Luffy...what the hell do you think you're doing?", he asked after noticing that the boy had somehow succeesed in getting himself throught the green haramaki on him, and now they were both 'wearing' it.

"I wanted to be closer to Zoro! And you looked so soft to sleep on!", Luffy said grinning and then nuzzling to Zoro's chest, his short black hair tickling Zoro's neck and chin. Normally, if Zoro would have any energy to argue, he would have said a thing about calling him 'soft', but since he didn't have the said energy, and the smaller boy seemed to be sleeping soon, he let it be and closed his eyes again, moving his head to better position on his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, until they were again wakened, now by familiar foot steps which belonged to the cook of the ship.

"Didn't I order you to get the moss head to the kitchen?", Sanji said in slightly irritated voice, standing in front of the sun so the others couldn't swim in the warmness anymore.

"Dart eyebrow...get out of the sun's way...", Zoro said still half in sleep, yawning deeply. Luffy just continued to snore, his fists keeping tight hold of Zoro's shirt.

Sanji frowned and went throught internal battle of not to kick them or to kick them. And finally he decided to the 'to kick them' part, it was only marimo head and rubber for brain captain anyways. So aiming a good kick to Zoro's head he finally got Zoro to wake.

"Ow! What the hell was that for cheese head?", he asked sitting up from his slumped position against the mast, waking Luffy on the same time. Yawning the captain rubbed his eyes and then looked at Sanji, trying to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Oh hi, Sanji...is it lunch time already?", he asked slipping away from Zoro's haramaki, and yawning again when he was sitting on the deck beside the green haired swordsman. He reached for the dropped strawhat that was resting beside the mast, and placed it on his head.

"I'll show you 'lunch time's you idiot...you were supposed to wake up that other idiot and not go to sleep with him!", Sanji said in clearly pissed voice.

"What's your problem this time? Did that witch say something?", Zoro asked rubbing his head from the place where it had been kicked.

"Nothing, and she's Nami-san to you!", Sanji said kicking Zoro again, but this time Zoro could easily block it with his arm. Before any kind of serious fighting could start, Luffy got impatient and whined in pitiful way.

"Sanjiiiii... I'm hungry!", he whined, lookin up to the cook with his large and innocent chocolate eyes. Sanji made the biggest mistake and looked in those pleading eyes and couldn't turn away from them anymore. Damn those eyes, using them was cheating!! Sighing Sanji lowered his leg and patted his pockets for the cigaret packet.

"I was just making some desserts to you when you were supposed to get marimo head to the kitchen.", the blonde said lighting the cigaret he had got between his lips.

"Desserts?! What kind of?! Is there meat in them?!?!", Luffy asked, partically squealing in delight as he tought of all the possibilities.

"Errr...no. They're ice cream and whipped cream. Everybody else already got their own.", Sanji said taking deep breath of the cigaret and then starting to walk towards the kitchen while exhaling the cloud of smoke.

"Ice cream!", Luffy shouted and got to his feets quickly, taking hold of Zoro's arm and trying to drag him to his feet. Rolling his eyes, the swordsman got up and while they walked after Sanji he muttered something about 'blondes' and 'their twisted and perverted imaginations'. Luffy gave a confused blink to the other but didn't ask anything since they got to the kitchen.

Sanji took two plates and placed them to the table. "Here you go.", he said and then sat beside Luffy as the said boy and Zoro sat down to the table to opposite sides. Luffy immediately started to inhale his dessert, and of course successed in getting some whipped cream to his nose and chin. Sanji smirked at this, and Zoro just raised his eyebrow at the love cook. Sanji clearly had planned this from the start.

"Oi. Luffy. You got some of the cream there.", the blonde said pointing to their captain's cheek. Luffy blinked and tried to see to his cheek.

"Where?", he asked, feeling the cool substance on his skin, but not being eble to lick it away.

"Right...here.", Sanji said leaning suddenly towards the smaller boy and licked the white cream off of the cheek. "...And here...", he said taking gentle hold of Luffy's chin and turning his head so he would have better access to the cream on the nose. Luffy looked kinda puzzled, but let Sanji lick his face.

Zoro looked with mild interest at what the blonde was doing, and bit his lip when Sanji looked at him from the corner of his eyes and grinned, before leaning to Luffy again and licking the dark haired boy's lips before giving him a soft kiss. A small growling sound could be heard from the back of Zoro's throath as he watched this all happen in front of his eyes. Sanji clearly knew that Zoro was a possessive bastard, and if he was left out of the fun, he would make himself heard about it.

Luffy was just blushing when Sanji pulled their lips apart, and after staring at Sanji for long enought he turned to look at Zoro with the most innocent look he could just come up with. Zoro knew that he couldn't get angry to Luffy, so he turned his nearly pouting expression to Sanji. Sanji just showed his tongue out at him and then licked the cream from his lips away that got there when he 'cleaned up' their captain.

"You're doing that on purpose...", Zoro growled and got up from his seat and circled around the table until he got to the still grinning blonde and with one swift move he took hold of the front of Sanji's shirt and pulled him up in to a fierce kiss. It wasn't as gentle as the one Sanji had given to Luffy, but it had the same amount of passion and feeling in it. Zoro could taste the ice cream and the faint taste of Luffy, and the more stronger taste of Sanji as he pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and explored every corner of it. Sanji took the challenge and soon they were tongue battling, until Zoro got distracked by Luffy's soft lips on his neck, and exploring hands on his waist and chest, as the smallest boy had somehow succesfully got himself between him and the blonde cook. Sanji used that opportunity and pinned Zoro's tongue to the top of his mouth.

After Zoro and Sanji pulled apart panting, Luffy looked up to Zoro with an expression that clearly demanded kiss from the swordsman. With small smile Zoro cupped Luffy's cheek and kissed him to mouth, carefully asking for entrance by licking Luffy's lips. The dark haired boy obeyed and opened his mouth, shyly meeting Zoro's tongue with his own, his eyes fluttering half closen. Zoro knew that Luffy was more shy than the ero cook, and needed more gentlier ways.

Sanji got impatient, and pulled Luffy away from Zoro and sitting down to the table he pulled the smaller boy to his lap and started to kiss his neck while his hands worked on the buttons of Luffy's red vest.

"S-sanji...", Luffy panted, still trying to catch his breath after the kiss with Zoro, and the air started to seem little bit hot too. How did the peaceful dessert turn in to this again? Well who cared anyways! Zoro tought as he opened the last buttons of Luffy's vest and then reached down and licked at the dark haired boy's navel, slowly kissing his way up from there.

"What it is, Luffy?", Sanji asked knocking the strawhat down from the captain's head leaving it to hang from the string that was around Luffy's neck. When Zoro got up enought he moved to tease one of Luffy's nipples, while Sanji moved to gently nibble at the said boy's ear.

"I--nngh! Z-zorooooh...", was everything Luffy could get out from his pleasure filled mind, as his hands took gently hold of Zoro's short green hair. But unfortunately for Luffy, Zoro knew to take things little more slowly with him, and suddenly pulled up and met lips with the surprised blonde over his shoulder. The cook didn't mind the attention he was getting, but after Luffy's foggy mind got a bit clearer, he pouting pulled the hem of the swordsman's shirt up, and softly started to trail the biggest scar, that Mihawk had left there on Baratie, with kisses and licks. Zoro on the other hand had tilted Sanji's head to one side and was nibbling at his throath by now, and when Luffy had raeched up enought to go and attack his right nipple he was so surprised that he accidentally bit hard enought to leave mark for the next day.

"Ah! Shitty swordsman! How am I going to cover that!?", Sanji hissed, not looking as threatening as normally 'cause of his flustered state and ruffled hair.

TBC

* * *

Sorry to cut it here, but I decided to ask from you if I should continue to full yaoi or just cut it short with some interruption? I'm not probably that great with writing yaoi scenes anymore since it's been long time since my last one. -sighs- But I can alaways try! It just mights take little time since the old curse of giggling has come back...when I try to write something yaoishis I start to giggle horribly and I can't write anything... n.n;;

I'll update this story and send note as second chapter so you all will know that this is updated n.n So please send your thoughts throught PM or review!! And I knew that I should be writing my other stories...they are on their way! I've already started the next chapters. I just need a bit of motivation to continue throught my writer's blocks. Oh and this was written for Midnight ruby amande's request!

And sorry for making Luffy so ukeish! But I just think that in this pairing he would be uber ukeishand cute while Zoro would be the ultimate seme.


End file.
